This disclosure relates to a system for generating and modifying graphical paths representing locations associated with images.
In the expanding fields of personal computing and electronic devices, more and more features and functionality are being incorporated into portable devices. For example, cellular telephones may include cameras (for gathering images and video) and high resolution displays (for presenting various types of imagery and graphics) while still providing telecommunication functions (e.g., for placing and receiving telephone calls). Due to their robust processing and computational resources, such devices may provide various functions for professional and recreational applications. As such, data (e.g., images and video) may be collected and processed for presentation and storage.